Being With You
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Ryou tells the other girls that Ichigo has been seeing Kisshu behind their backs, and neglects her from the team until she breaks up with him. Yet Ichigo loves him so much, she sticks with him. So when the mew mews teams up with the aliens to break up the couple, things will go out of hand. And everyone learns that no matter what species you are, you are allowed to love whoever.
1. It's okay I'm here

Ichigo was carrying a plateful of dishes on her hands, being careful not to drop them. Walking into the kitchen she headed to the sink and placed all the dishes in. She sighed, brushing a strand of hair off her face. She dusted her hands off and headed to the door, when Ryou walked in, looking grumpy.

"Why are you just standing there? Get a move on!" he barked.

"I'm sorry. I had to put the dishes away," she snapped back.

"Stop talking and get working. I'm not paying you to slack off," he retorted calmly, shoving her out of his way. Ichigo glared after him and walked out of the kitchen, fuming.

_That jerk! _She yelled in her mind._ That blond-headed, pompous, aggravating jerk! Why do I have to work for him?! _She took a rag and began cleaning up some vacant tables, grumbling, "What else can happen?" At that moment, a voice piped up from behind Ichigo.

"Ichigo, can you come clean up this table?" mint asked.

Ichigo turned around saw mint drinking some tea ever so cooly. "Why," ichigo asked, trying to keep her composure cool. "Don't you clean it for once? After all, you're the once drinking tea." Mint looked at ichigo and said, "That's too much work. And besides," she looked at Ichigo with a smirk on her face. "You're already cleaning up with those rags of yours, so why not?"

Ichigo's insides began boiling up, yet she was able to keep her cool. She cleaned up mint's table, picked up all the dirty dishes (and washing them), then mopped the floors spotless. Soon the day was coming to a close, and everyone had left the café after a tiring day of work. Ichigo walked out of the changing room after putting back on her uniform and was heading to the door when Ryou called out to her.

"You better stay. We need to talk."

Ichigo just stood for a while. She didn't want to be in the same room with her boss, but her paycheck was on the line, so she sat down and waited for him to speak. For a while, they said nothing, until Ryou broke the silence once more.

"Why is it that every time you come here you have some attitude?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked, clearly offended.

"Why is it that every time-"

"No, no, I heard you the first time," she snapped. "What I want to know is why do you think I have an issue with something?"

"Every day you snap at people for no apparent reason. You even let our enemies, the aliens, leave without a fight!" he finally explained.

Ichigo grew furious. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The only person I ever yell at is you," she shouted back. And I didn't ask to be a mew mew in the first place, okay?"

Ryou finally turned around and looked at her straight in the eye. He saw that her chocolate brown eyes were burning with fiery, anger raging inside of her guts. He too felt the same way.

"And just what do you mean by that?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I mean here I am, just a normal girl with a normal life, then bam! I have cat genes inside me and I'm forced to save the planet from aliens!" she screamed at him. "Not only that, you treat me like dirt!"

"It's not my fault you can't seem to do your job right."

"So it's _your_ job to anger someone who's working their butt off to keep this planet safe?!"

That did it. Ryou took both of Ichigo's wrists and held them with one of his hands firmly, then pushed her to the wall. Ichigo tried to get Ryou off of her, but he was too strong for her. Ichigo was forced to look at Ryou (not that she had a choice) as he took Ichigo's face in his free hand.

"You wouldn't have the abilities you have now if it wasn't for me," he growled. "At least act grateful."

Ichigo pulled her face from his hand and angry replied back, "I wouldn't have the abilities I have if it wasn't _for _you," she hissed back. "Why should I be grateful towards you?!"

.That did it. Ryou drew his hand back and slapped her across the face, making Ichigo cry. Ichigo looked at him stunned, before replying, "You may be my boss, but I will never respect someone like you."

With that, she kneed him in his sunshine and dashed off when he released his grip on her. She grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door, leaving Ryou in pain. She ran and ran, not stopping. It wasn't long until she stopped to catch her breath. She panted and panted, gasping for air. She looked up and saw that she came into the park. She collapsed onto the ground, hiding her face in her hands, when a vicious growl caught her attention. She looked up and saw a tiger-like chimera animal. Ichigo pulled out her pendent and began her transformation.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

Mew Ichigo stood in front of the monstrous beast and began to call out her signature catchphrase.

"For the future of earth, we'll be at service~Nya!" she declared, shooting a cat pose.

The chimera roared and swung its paw at her, but she jumped just in time. She landed on her feet and summoned up her weapon.

"Strawberry Bell!"

She snatched her bell from the air and aimed it at the chimera animal. Unfortunately, it once again swung its paw at her and she tumbled across the ground. She winced at the pain, but got up. The monster glared at her and roared, preparing to attack. But this time, Ichigo was ready. She jumped in time when it swung its paw and twirled in the air, landing on a lamppost.

"I won't miss this time!" she shouted, aiming her bell at him.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The light blinded the beast as it screeched in pain, transforming back into a tiger cub. Masha flew in and swallowed the parasite, looking satisfied.

"That's done. But if there was a chimera animal, then where's…"

As Ichigo looked around, a dark figure creep up behind her and wrapped its arms around her, making her blush madly. It kissed her cheek and buried its face in her light pink hair. It didn't take long for Ichigo to know who was behind her. She turned around and scolded at the person who was behind her.

"Kisshu!" she yelled angrily.

Kisshu smiled and emerged from the darkness. He leaned in towards Ichigo, a smirk on his face.

"You're not happy to see me, kitty? Usually, you'd jump right in my arms kissing me!" he teased.

'Don't play with me, Kisshu!" Ichigo cried out, her face crimson red.

Kisshu saw springs of tears streaming down her face, and got worried. He took Ichigo's cheek in his hand, putting of a puppy face.

"What's wrong, kitty? Talk to me," he begged.

Ichigo smiled and began to purr as Kisshu scratched one of her cat ears. Her tail swished back and forth in contentment. Kisshu smirked and pulled the mew mew close to him. He leaned in closer and kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks. Ichigo stared at him, eyes wide open, not sure what to do. More tears formed as she withdrew from the kiss, puzzling Kisshu.

"You didn't like it?" he asked.

Ichigo just looked away, not wanting Kisshu to see her tears. Kisshu stepped forward and put a finger under Ichigo's chin, looking into her eyes.

"Ichigo, please, tell me what's wrong," he begged. "C'mon i don't like it when you cry."

For a while, no one said anything. The wind blew softly on the nice, green grass. Ichigo turned her back on Kisshu and stared at the horizon, deep in thought. "Kisshu," she began. "How much do you like me?" Kisshu was baffled by this question. "Why are you asking? Don't you know the answer to that?" he questioned.

"Just answer the question!"

Kisshu blinked at her and smiled. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on her shoulder and pulled her close to him, laying a small gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you more and more each day. you know I'd never hurt you. Even if Pai and Taruto told me to annihilate you, i wouldn't do it. You mean too much me. I love being with you."

"Kisshu..." she mumbled.

Ichigo turned around and buried her face in his chest, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Kisshu. That means a lot to me." She looked up at him and smiled, looking into his soft amber eyes. Kisshu cupped her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Ichigo wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a while, the two pulled away, their faces light red.

"You taste yummy," he teased.

"Shut up," she giggled.

They both strolled around the park, hand in hand, just taking in the surroundings. "Kisshu, do you think they'll ever find out about us dating?" she inquired. Kisshu shrugged. "I really don't care. I just don't see why we have to hide from them. I don't care," he replied. Ichigo chuckled and draped his arm around her shoulder, smiling at him.

_"Aishiteru, Kisshu-kun."_

_"Watashi mo anata o aishite, koneko-chan."_

They both walked off happily, not looking back. They didn't even notice that Ryou had seen the entire thing between the two. He turned his back on them, a small flash of hatred glinted in his eyes.

"Ichigo..." he growled viciously.


	2. Confession

**_Sweet princess: Hi! So I wasn't going to make another chapter, but you all seemed to like it, so here you go. Sorry it took so long._**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Tokyo mew mew belongs to the owners._**

**_R&R_**

* * *

><p><em>Ch.2<em>

It's been two days since Ichigo and Ryou had their little argument, and two days since Ryou had found out about Ichigo's little secret. He knew there was something fishy about Ichigo since the last battle with the aliens, but couldn't pinpoint what was going on exactly. First, she seemed happy-too happy for that matter. Then, he realized how secretive she seemed after work, or when she got a phone call during her shift. Ryou decided that it had something to do with Aoyama, but it wasn't like her to be so secretive about something before. It was pretty rare for Ryou to be interested in her business. Ryou glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was cleaning a vacant table, smiling a bit. Ryou walked over to Ichigo and planted hand firmly on the table.

"We need to talk," he whispered harshly.

"It better be an apology. If not, I'm not interested," she whispered back.

Ryou began to lose his patience and grabbed her arm, whisking her away from the café. He lead Ichigo downstairs to the basement, and dropped his grip on her arm. "Okay, I want answers, and I want them now!" He demanded.

"What are you going on about?" she snapped, irritated.

"I'm talking about you seeing that alien, the enemy, behind our backs!" he yelled.

Ichigo's widened in surprise, shocked. "I-I don't know what you're talking I'm about," she stuttered. Ryou raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Really? So you're saying that after work, you went home? Without stopping to speak to that freak?" he raged.

"Kisshu-kun is not a freak, okay!" she protested. "He is just like humans in every way! You do not have the right to diss him like that!"

"He's the enemy! He could be using you! Whatever happened to you and that other guy? Aoyama or whatever his name is?"

Ichigo glared at him and turned his back to him. "My love has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it," she hissed, walking off. "I'm going back to work." Ryou clasped his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back, making her shriek. He leaned down and whispered harshly in her ear, "What do you think will happen to Tokyo Mew Mew if the others found out that you're in a relationship with the enemy? For all you know, he could be dating you just to get information about us. He's the one we have to get rid of, before it's too late."

"Shut up!" Ichigo screamed at him. "Kisshu may be an alien, but he has every right that a human has. So what if he's not considered normal here? I love him, and if you don't like it, then go cry to your mom about it!"

Ryou glared after her as she walked off, not looking back at him. She slammed the door shut her, leaving Ryou alone by himself. Ichigo wiped the tears off her eyes and took a deep breath, continuing upstairs. She opened the door and saw the others near the door, looking nonchalantly. Ichigo sighed and walked past them, not saying anything.

"I wonder what Ichigo and Ryou were talking about," Lettuce wondered out loud.

"If anything, they could be talking about how stupid Ichigo is," Mint suggested, shrugging.

Ichigo wandered off far away from the café, crying out her pain. She ran through the park, not even stopping to look behind her. Her legs slowly began weary, but she didn't care. All she did care about was getting away from Ryou as far away as possible. She finally stopped at a park bench and collapsed there, the weariness finally controlling her. Ichigo felt so many emotions swirling inside of her- agony, anger, confusion. So what is Kisshu was an alien, and who said she couldn't date him? It was her choice to fall in love with him in the first place, and she was happy with her relationship. So he had made some bad decisions in the past, so what? Kisshu had already proved to the cat-girl that he loved her with all of his heart, and that's all she ever wanted from him.

It was all too much for Ichigo, and she broke down into tears, her sobs bursting out of her throat and the tears crawling down her face, as it was a runaway prisoner and fleeing from its prison. Ichigo stayed there for so long, she didn't even notice Kisshu standing behind her.

"Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo turned around and saw her beloved Kisshu staring at her, a confused look on his face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked her.

Ichigo tears were streaming down her face rapidly, and her sobbing would not stop. She got up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around the alien's neck and burying her face in his shirt. "It's not fair!" she screamed out, as if someone had yanked her out of her chest. "How dare he criticize my relationship with you, Kisshu-kun!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kisshu interrupted. He slightly pulled away and looked into her moist eyes. "Who's criticizing your relationship with me? Koneko-chan, tell me what's wrong,"

Ichigo hesitated to say the reason. Though they have been dating for not even a week and a half, they have been inseparable. They have been open with each other, and had always told the truth to each other. It was one thing to tell the truth, but how was Ichigo suppose to tell Kisshu what was bothering her.

"Ichigo," Kisshu's desperate voice rang in her ear. "Tell me what's bothering you!"

Ichigo sighed and looked into Kisshu's eyes. "The thing is, Kisshu-kun," she started. "Ryou somehow found out about our relationship and told me that I shouldn't even be seeing the enemy, because the team would be affected and you could take advantage of me."

"WHAT?!" Kisshu bellowed out in anger.

Ichigo silently wept and hid her face in her hands. Kisshu growled and armed himself with his dragon swords. "When I get my hands on that blonde-headed jerk, I'll kill him and let the chimera animals feed on his corpses," he threatened. Ichigo walked over to Kisshu and hugged him from behind, hiding her soaked face into his back.

"Kisshu-kun, don't," she murmured, burying her face into the fabric.

Kisshu sighed and smiled sweetly to Ichigo. He turned around and his swords disappeared from his hands. "I'm sorry, koneko-chan, but you know how much I hate blondie, or whatever his name is," he complained, pouting like a kid.

"I know," Ichigo replied.

Kisshi tilted her chin upwards and leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted when a sudden tremor shook the ground. The two looked around, and spotted some trees falling onto the ground. Kisshu turned to Ichigo, and the two ran over to the crime scene. They came to the middle of the park and spotted a chimera rat battling with the other mew mews, while Pai and Taruto watched the spectacle from the air.

"Great. Now Pai's gonna grill me for missing this," Kisshu groaned.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and turned back on the scene. "Kisshu, I'm going to transform. Just act like we're enemies, okay?" she said.

Kisshu pouted. "Must I?" he complained. Ichigo frowned and pointed over the where the others were. "Go!" she demanded. Kishhu sighed and smirked. Leaning in, he kissed her on her lips and pulled away, licking his lips seductively.

"As always, you taste like strawberries," he teased her, then disappeared.

Ichigo just stood there, her cat ears and tail popping out. A dark blush spread across her face and she pulled out her pendent. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" she called out. In a flash, she transformed into her alter ego, Mew Ichigo. She scurried over to the others, witnessing Mew Pudding swinging around on the chimera animal's tail.

"Everyone!" Ichigo called out.

Mew Mint turned to her and scowled at her. "Ichigo, you're late. Just what were you doing?" she demanded, staring at her. Ichigo stared back and replied harshly, 'I'm here now, so that's all that matters. No need to get your feathers ruffled." Ichigo turned her attention to the aliens, glaring at them.

"Mew Ichigo, a pleasure," Pai sneered. "I was wondering if you would ever show up. Perhaps you have decided to give this world to us?"

"I will never give this planet to you! I will stand here until I have no energy left!" Ichigo declared, glaring daggers at him.

"Very well. Chimera animal, go!" Pai exclaimed.

The chimera animal pounced on the girls, which they lept in the air from the creature. Mew Pudding finally escaped from the chimera animal's tail and landed on the ground safely. "Pudding rings!" she called out, summoning her weapons. "Ribbon Pudding ring inferno!" The attack was so sudden for the chimera animal that it didn't get a chance to defend itself from the attack. It was now encased in the orange pudding, trying to escape.

"Mew Ichigo-oneechan! Now's your chance na do da," Mew Pudding exclaimed.

Ichigo nodded and narrowed her eyes at the beast. Just as she was about to summon her weapon and launch out her attack, a sword slashed the jell-o prison and freed the chimera animal. The girls looked up to see Kisshu smirking down at him.

"I see you're still trying to fight back your affections for me, koneko-chan!" Kisshu said to the mew girl.

Ichigo frowned at him and her eyes flashed. Not that she was actually mad at him (she did say act like enemies), but she was annoyed that Kisshu had chose _now_ to enter into the scene. "As if I have any affections for you!" she snapped back at the alien. Kisshu smirked and teleported behind her. He picked her up and flew into the air, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Kisshu-kun, you had to come in now?!" Ichigo grumbled under her breath, loud enough for Kisshu to hear.

"I'm sorry, but I had to come out some time," he replied.

Ichigo attempted to struggle out of his grasp, kicking her feet. "Kisshu-kun… you're hurting me," she whimpered.

Kisshu looked down apologetically at his girlfriend and loosened his grip on her. Just then, a figure came at him and punched his face. Kisshu dropped Ichigo and watched as the figure caught Ichigo swiftly. Ichigo, who was confused at all of this, looked up and her face scrunched into an grimace.

"I caught you, my princess," the Blue Knight, a.k.a Masaya, said.

Ichigo scowled at her ex-boyfriend and freed herself from his grasp. "I didn't need saving. And even if I did, what makes you think I want you to save me?" she snapped.

Before Masaya could come up with a reply, Ichigo ran towards the chimera animal and lept into the air. "Strawberry Bell!" she cried out, snatching her weapon in the air and aiming at the beast. "Ribbon strawberry surprise!" The light blinded the beast and turned it back into a regular cat, which scurried off. Masha gobbled up the parasite and smiled contently.

"Collect!" Masha exclaimed.

Ichigo smiled and wiped off the sweat off her forehead, panting heavily to catch her breath. She turned around and saw Blue Knight in front of her, a sad look written across her face. Not wanting to make eye contact, Ichigo attempted to walk past him, but he blocked her past.

"What do you want, Masaya? Don't you have a girl waiting for you, or are you going to cheat on her too?" he sneered.

Blue Knight sighed and took her hand. "Ichigo, can't we talk about it-"

"No. There's nothing to talk about," she replied, yanking her hand and walked away with the other mew mews.

"Ichigo, wait," he called out to her, but his path was cut off by a furious Kisshu. He pointed one of his dragon swords at him and glared at him dangerously. "And just where do you think you're going?" he growled. "You're not going anywhere near my koneko-chan."

Ichigo stopped and decided to watch the two. Aoyama glared back at Kisshu and drew out his sword, preparing to battle. "Get out of my way… or else you'll get what's coming for you," Aoyama threatened. Kisshu laughed wickedly, drawing out his swords as well.

"You, the treehugger, want to fight me? Ha! Don't make me laugh," Kisshu scoffed.

The two glared daggers at each other, growling under their breaths. "Kisshu, don't do anything stupid," Pai said. Kisshu smirked, not breaking eye contact with Aoyama. "I won't. Just gonna teach this little treehugger a little lesson," he said. Kisshu and Blue Knight merely stared at each other, not doing anything. Finally, Blue Knight broke the ice and ran towards Kisshu, swinging his sword. Kisshu deflected his attack and two clashed against each other. Ichigo watched as Kisshu and Blue Knight battle, clutching her hand tightly. The other mews watched in interest, wondering who will win.

"Ichigo, aren't you going to stop the alien from beating up your boyfriend?" Mint asked.

Ichigo didn't answer but watched as the battle intensified. Kisshu and Blue Knight were neck to neck, their eyes set on fires. Blue Knight's sword clashed against Kisshu's. Ichigo ran over to them and yelled out to them, practically close to tears.

"Stop this! The both of you!" She screamed.

They merely ignored her and continued to fight. "You will never take Ichigo away from me!" Blue Knight exclaimed angrily.

"I already have!" Kisshu replied back.

Blue Knight growled and cut Kisshu's shirt, creating a tear and a cut on Kisshu's chest. Kisshu stumbled back and seized hold on his wound. Seeing how distracted Kisshu was, Blue Knight, sent Kisshu tumbling back to the ground with a punch across his face. Kisshu stumbled back and groaned in pain, coughing. Blue Knight walked up to the now helpless alien and held his sword high.

"Sleep tight," he muttered.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed. She ran over to Blue Knight and brutally shoved him away from Kisshu, her eyes flashing. "Don't you ever touch him again, Masaya! _EVER!" _

Ichigo looked down at her boyfriend and kneeled down to him. "Are you okay, Kisshu-kun?" she asked. Kisshu looked at her and smirked, cupping her cheek. She held his hand here and stared into his amber eyes.

"I'm fine, really," he insisted. "No need to be worried about me."

Ichigo smiled at Kisshu and leaned down to kiss Kisshu, but stopped and turned to her teammates. The other mew mews, Blue Knight, Pai and Taruto all stared at the couple, shocked. No one said anything for a while, until Mew Mint stepped up and confronted her.

"Ichigo… what's going on? Why are you defending Kisshu?" he demanded.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and back at Mew Mint. "I think it's time we come clean," Kisshu said. Ichigo sighed and looked at Mew Mint.

"The truth is, Kisshu and I… are dating," she confessed.

Everyone merely stared at her in shock, not saying anything.


	3. Arguments

Ch.3

The Mew Mews and aliens stared at Ichigo and Kisshu, not saying a word. Ichigo helped Kisshu get back on his feet and stared at everybody back. Finally, Mew Mint broke the silence. "Y-you're kidding, right… Ichigo? You're not really dating the enemy, are you?" she said, chuckling nervously.

"Kisshu, is this a prank? Because if it is, it's not funny," Pai added.

Kisshu smirked at the older alien and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't act too surprised, Pai. I told you I was going to get koneko-chan's heart one way or another," he said. Ichigo blushed at this and punched his gut, glaring sternly at him. "Kisshu, now is not the time," she hissed under her breath.

"Ichigo, how could you do this to us? Your friends?" Mint yelled at her.

"Mint, it's not like that! It's just that… I knew I couldn't hide my feelings from Kisshu-kun any longer. And he loves me for who I am!" Ichigo said.

"No he doesn't!" Blue Knight interrupted, glaring at kisshu. "He's an alien! They don't have feelings! They're coldhearted creatures! He doesn't care about you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo laughed ever so cold and shot daggers at him. "Oh, like you do? Because if memory serves my correct, you didn't really seem to care when you were sucking lips another girl?!" she yelled. "Tell me, Masaya, who was the one that was kissing Moe at the park?"

"Oh, so that's what happened. What, the tree hugger's a playboy, too?" Kisshu sneered. "All those girls who have crushes on you must be retarded if their willing to fall in love with someone like you."

"You shut up! Like you're any better? Harming innocent people with your disgrace, and treating Ichigo like some toy, as if you own her. Who do think you are?" Blue Knight scoffed and smirked. "You're nothing but garbage in the eyes of humanity."

Kisshu growled and summoned his dragon swords. "Keep talking. I dare you. And we'll see whose garbage when I'm finished with you!" He yelled. Ichigo held him back and looked him in the eye. "Stop it, Kisshu-kun. He's not worth it," she said soothingly.

"Ichigo," Zakuro said. "How long have you been seeing Kisshu?"

Ichigo looked at the wolf mew and cascaded her gaze downward. "For three weeks," she answered.

"You've been seeing Kisshu, an alien, someone who wants to kill all of mankind, for three weeks? Behind our backs?" Mint yelled.

"I told her this would happen," a voice piped up.

Everyone turned to see Ryou standing behind them Ryou casually strolled into the scene and stared at Ichigo. "I told you, idiot. I told you by dating the enemy, it would affect the team. But you're relationship was far more important." Ryou leaned in closer to Ichigo and grabbed her wrists. "They're nothing but creatures that need to die."

"You know, I can hear you," Kisshu said, yanking Ichigo away from him.

"That's all you ever think about Ryou. You think that just because a chimera animal killed your parents, all cyniclons are bad! Well, they're not, and Kisshu's a perfect example! I could care less if you don't approve of my relationship. What I do care about is my own friends leaving me out in the cold."

"Ichigo, we're your friends! We love you, but how could you do this to us?" Mint asked

"You wouldn't understand, Mint! None of you would! That's exactly why I didn't want to say anything to you!" Ichigo shouted. "So Kisshu and I are dating. Big whoop! Is that killing anyone? Do you see anyone dying around you? No! It's my life. It's my decision to date Kisshu. And it you can't accept that… then you're not my true friends."

"Ichigo, it's not like that! We don't want to see you get hurt!" Lettuce piped up.

At this point, Ichigo's pink eyes began to fill up with tears. "Like I haven't been hurt enough? My ex brings up a painful past, and my friends doesn't accept the face that I'm happy with who I'm with now!" she yelled. She held up hands up and put on a heart wrenching smile. "You know what? Forget it. The people that I thought they had my back didn't, so whatever. I'm not going to stay any longer." Not saying anymore, she turned away and fled from everyone one. She heard Kisshu cry out her name, but ignored it. All she could think of is finding a nice, vacant hiding spot. She stopped at a tree and climbed up. She sat on the highest branch and cried, hiding her face in her hands. Deep down, she knew that no one would accept this from the start, but it still hurt her badly. Never would she think that her friends would leave diss her like that. Just the thought of it made Ichigo cry harder. Ichigo looked up at the sky forlornly, the memory flashing before her eyes.

*flashback*

"_Mom, I'll be fine," Ichigo said into her cell phone. "For the last time, all me and Aoyama-kun are doing is catching a movie, then go to the amusement park."_

"_Well then, Ichigo, have fun!" her mom exclaimed happily on the other line. "Don't do something you'll later regret!" she added teasingly._

"_Goodbye, mother!" Ichigo yelled, closing her phone, looking flustered._

_Ichigo walked into Inohara Park, and giggled bashfully. She had remembered when Aoyama had asked her out on a date. Of course she said yes, and was practically jumping like a bunny when she told Moe and Miwa. She skipped over to the sakura tree and giggled._

"_Calm down, Ichigo. You have to calm down," she told herself. "Just keep calm and everything will be alright."_

_She stopped and inhaled a big breath. She looked up and saw Aoyama standing before the tree. Ichigo smiled and was about to call his name, when she realized that he wasn't alone. As she got closer, he she realized that it was Moe he was with. Ichigo stood still as she watched the two in shock. There, before her eyes, she saw Moe and Aoyama kissing. Ichigo stared at the two in astonishment, her eyes brimmed with tears._

'_No,' she thought to her self. 'It can't be! This isn't happening!'_

"_AOYAMA-KUN!" she screamed. Aoyama and Moe broke the kiss and looked at Ichigo like a deer caught in a headlight. Aoyama quickly shoved Moe away from him and looked at Ichigo pleadingly. "Ichigo, it's… it's not what it looks like!" he said. Ichigo didn't stay to get an explanation. She turned around and ran out of there as fast as she could._

"_Ichigo, wait!" Aoyama yelled after her, chasing her._

_Ichigo ran out of Inohara Park, the tears filling up her eyes and blurring her vision. She shut her eyes tightly and continued running, not even taking a glance. Aoyama caught up to her and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "Ichigo, it's not what it looks like!" he said._

"_Let me go, you asshole!" Ichigo yelled. _

_Aoyama didn't listen and tightened his grip on her arm. "Ichigo, please. I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you. I have no feelings for Moe whatsoever," he pleaded. "You're the only one I want in life." Ichigo stopped struggling and turned to look at him. She stared coldly at him, and slapped him across his face. _

"_You're sorry? It didn't seem that way when you were kissing Moe back there! You seemed to have the time of your life!" Ichigo yelled in his face. "You think you can just make out with some other girl and expect me to forgive you like that?"_

_Ichigo shook her head and jerked her arm from his hold. "You know what? Go ahead. Go kiss as much girls as you want, because we're through!" To prove her point, she ripped the bell off her neck and threw it on the ground. "Goodbye, Aoyuck. I never want to see you again!" Giving her ex one last look of hatred and sadness, she turned around and dashed off, the tears streaming behind her._

*End flashback*

Ichigo sniffed and hugged her legs to her chin. The wind blew in her face lightly, gently kissing her face. Ichigo sighed deeply and pressed her back against the tree bark. She closed her eye, letting the tears slide down her cheeks, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You really shouldn't run off like that, honey."

Ichigo opened her eyes and looked up. Hovering in the air, was Kisshu. He looked down at her, a small smile on his face. He flew over to her and sat down on the branch she was sitting on. "I was really worried about you when you ran off. I thought something bad happened." He continued. "Koneko-chan, have you been crying?"

Ichigo blinked through her tears and hurriedly brushed them off. "No," she mumbled. Kisshu stared at her and took her cheeks in his hands, brushing off some stray tears. He looked at her dead in the eye and stared at her sternly.

"Koneko-chan," he said.

Ichigo twirled her tails around her finger, averting her eyes away from Kisshu. "Kisshu, even if no one accepts us being a couple," she started, looking at him shyly. "Will you still love me?" Kisshu stared at her for a while, and smiled at her. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Ichigo couldn't help but to smile through the kiss, a small giggle escaping her mouth. Kisshu pulled way, much to Ichigo's disappointment, and ran his hand through her bright pink hair.

"I'll never stop loving you, koneko-chan," he declared. "And no one can ever drive me away from you."

Ichigo smiled happily and hugged him. "Really?" Kisshu scooped her up into his arms. "Really really," he answered back. With that, Kisshu teleported the two out of the park, not even realizing that Ryou had heard everything. He stared at the spot the two used to be and scowled.

"We'll see about that," he growled, walking away.

* * *

><p>The following day was Ichigo's day off, and she was on her way home from the mall, with two handfuls of shopping bags. She hummed the song "Bad boy" from Cascada. She unlocked the door to her house and walked in. "Mom, I'm home!" she yelled, running up the stairs. She dropped her bags on the ground and walked back down the stairs. "Mom?" Ichigo found a note attached to the table and read it aloud. The note read:<p>

_Ichigo,_

_Your faher and I had taken the liberty of going to Paris for a few weeks. Have fun, and remember: No Boys_

_Love, Mom_

Ichigo sighed and crumpled up the paper, and swiftly dunked it into the trash can. "Still got it," she mumbled. Her phone rang and saw that the caller ID was Lettuce. She picked it up and held it in between her shoulder and ear. "Lettuce. What's up?"

"Um.. Ichigo? C-can you come over to the café really quick? P-please?" Lettuce asked on the other line.

Ichigo popped a strawberry in her mouth and snatched her keys from the counter. "Sure. I'll be there in a few," she said, closing the phone call. She walked out the door, locked it, then made her way to the café. Ichigo felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and turned around, but saw nothing. Her eyes searched the sky, but saw no body but the birds passing by. Cautiously, Ichigo turned around and continued walking. On her way, the feeling that someone was watching her made her shiver, and she could not help but to turn around. Just as she was about to lose her mind, Ichigo reached the café. Taking a glance over her shoulder, she walked in and closed the door.

"Weird," she muttered.

She turned around and was a bit shocked to see Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro staring at her. Ryou walked out of the kitchen and crossed his arms. "I was wondering if you would ever show up," he scoffed. "Even at the most crucial times, you're late." Ichigo trembled with anger. She tried to control her anger as she raised a fist in the air.

"Lettuce called me over. Was there a reason?" she asked.

"You need to break up with Kisshu," Mint said bluntly.

"Mint! Don't say it too straightforward!" Lettuce gently scolded.

"Lettuce, that's why we're here! Ichigo can't date the enemy! It's far too risky!" she exclaimed, turning to Ichigo. "Kisshu isn't from here. We don't know what he's capable of."

Ichigo frowned after hearing this, then clenched her fists. "You don't know the first thing about Kisshu! How can you be so judgmental about someone you hardly even know?" Ichigo protested. "I don't care if you guys don't accept my relationship with Kisshu, but he loves me, and I love him! We were meant to be together!"

"Even if you say that, Ichigo, he could be using you!" Mint disputed. "You say you know him better than anyone else, but do you know what's really going on in his head?"

"Shut up, Mint! If you were with Kisshu, you would say the same thing!"

"Sorry. I'm not a traitor to mankind!"

"Why you little-"

"Ichigo!" Ryou interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him, stunned by the sound of his voice. Ryou glared at her and leaned up against the wall. "The main objective of Tokyo Mew Mew is to protect the world from harm. Keeping the citizens safe from people to tend to claim this planet theirs, and to find Mew Aqua. If one of the members of Tokyo Mew Mew betrayed the team, they are betraying the world. I won't stop you from seeing Kisshu, but know this: just by seeing that freak makes you a traitor in our eyes. Until you break up with the enemy, you won't be able to fight alongside the others until you do."

Ichigo glowered down at Ryou angrily. "You can't do that! I'm the leader of the Mew Mews! You can't just kick me out like that!"

"Then break up with the freak and we won't!" Ryou shot back.

Ichigo stayed quiet for a while, her eyes fixed on the ground. "There is nothing you can do that can drive me away from Kisshu," she said finally. "I love him, and he loves me. What's so wrong about that. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm sticking with Kisshu. Whether you like it or not!" And with that, Ichigo turned around and bolted out the door. She ran as far away from the café, until she was nowhere in sight. Ryou sighed and scoffed at this.

"The rest of you, get the café ready before we open the doors," Ryou instructed. "I have some business to attend to down at the lab."

Ryou turned around and headed downstairs. He walked into the lab and closed the door. "It seemed that convincing the two will not do any good. From here, we need to take action."

"I'm way ahead of you," a voice said.

A figure appeared and stood behind Ryou. "I have a plan on how we can separate the two." Ryou turned the figure curiously. "All we have to do is brainwash Kisshu into thinking that humans are despicable creatures, and he'll break up with Mew Ichigo and continue to fight her like enemies."

"And this plan of yours. It will work, right?" Ryou questioned.

The figure stepped out of the darkness, revealing Pai. "I guarantee you it will grant you 100% satisfaction." Ryou smirked and held out his hand. "Then this should be easy," he said wickedly. Pai smirked as well and shook Ryou's hand.


	4. Ryou's Plan

Ch.4

That night, Ichigo was in her bedroom, listening to music. Ichigo sat on her bed, her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. After the argument she had with the other Mew Mews, she immediately ran back to the nice and quiet sanctuary of her home. The minute she came home, she ran into her room and burst into tears. Ichigo stared down at her toes and closed her eyes, a few tears sliding down her face.

"Who died and made them the rulers of Earth? So what if Kisshu-kun isn't human? It's not like he's a killer," she mumbled.

Ichigo sniffed and leaned her head against the wall. "They don't know the first thing about Kisshu-kun. They can't judge him for what he's done. You can't judge a book by its cover," she continued. She sighed and grabbed a tub of strawberry ice cream with a spoon lodged inside it and began to gorge down the dessert. Her cell phone began to ring and Ichigo looked at the caller ID.

"Moe," she said.

Ichigo put her phone next to her and continued to eat her treat. "I don't even want to talk to her right now," she said. It's been a while since Moe and Ichigo spoken since the hurtful incident at the park. Ever since then, Ichigo ignored Moe at school and at work. Miwa constantly pleaded with Ichigo to let Moe give her side of the story, but Ichigo wouldn't hear it. The last thing Ichigo needed right now is Moe to blab about how sorry she was for kissing Aoyama.

"Can this day get any worse?" Ichigo asked herself.

Ichigo heard the doorbell ring and got up and peeked out the window. There, in front of her home was Aoyama. Ichigo groaned and sat back down. "Unfortunately, it can," she moaned. She got up again and peeked out the window, which she later regretted doing. Aoyama looked up and caught her eye.

"Ichigo, I know you're home! Open the door; I want to talk to you!" he yelled.

Ichigo didn't respond and continued eating her ice cream, which was a bit melted now. "Please, I miss your beautiful voice!" he pleaded. "Let's be reasonable about this!" Ichigo rolled her eyes at this and popped another handful of ice cream into her mouth. "Ichigo, I know you're home, so listen to me! We were meant to be together from the start, and you're going to sit here and let some freak brainwash into thinking that he actually loves you? You must be really stupid to fall for that trick if that's the case!"

Something snapped inside the pink mew. She got up and opened her window and tossed her tub of ice cream at Aoyama. The tub fell onto Aoyama's head and the ice cream drizzled down all over him. "Let's get's something straight, Aoyuck; you obviously didn't love me when you kissed Moe, so why should I believe anything that comes out of your sorry mouth?" she snapped. "Kisshu-kun obviously showed more compassion that you ever did, and he was a far more better boyfriend than you were as well! Who are you, or anyone, really, to say trash about him when you clearly don't know a single thing about him?"

"Ichigo, please! I'm sorry about what happened at the park, and I was a fool to do so! But I'm telling you this guy's trouble! He's not from here, and he clearly isn't human!"

"And you are?" Ichigo shot back. "Prove to me that you have at least an ounce of humanity in you and then we can talk! But until then, get the hell away from me, or I'm calling the cops!"

Aoyama stared at Ichigo through the window for a while. "One day, Ichigo," he said. "One day I'll reclaim what's rightfully mine." Then he turned around and walked off. Ichigo closed the window and scraped the window pane with her nails. Her head was hung low, and she clenched her hands into a tight fist.

"Why can't he leave me alone already? What part of 'leave me alone' doesn't he understand?" she muttered. "Will anything good come out of this?"

As Ichigo sighed heavily, a pair of arms encircled around her and pulled her close. Ichigo felt a puff of hot breath linger on the back on her neck. The contact made Ichigo's cat ears and tail pop out. "Hi, koneko-chan," Kisshu's voice whispered seductively. Ichigo face was tinted dark red, and she whirled around to look at her boyfriend. "D-don't do that to me, Kisshu-kun," she scolded, pushing him away. "As if I had enough misfortunes already in one day." The redhead sighed and sat on her bed, looking away from Kisshu. Kisshu looked at her a bit and sat next to her.

"What is it, honey?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo shook her head and looked at Kisshu sadly. "Things won't look up, will they, Kisshu-kun? The others find out about our relationship, Ryou forbids me to fight alongside the others until I break up with you, my so-called friend is practically begging for forgiveness, and not too long ago, the treefucker wants to make amends with me."

"The treefucker?" Kisshu repeated, bursting into laughter. "Oh god, koneko-chan! That may be the best thing you've ever said about the nature freak."

Ichigo smiled a bit, but her smile disappeared. "I just wish everything was okay. I feel like I'm participating in a war." Ichigo's tail swished a bit, gently tickling Kisshu's nose. Kisshu sneezed and whacked her tail away from his face. "Gosh, koneko-chan. Control your cat side," he joked. He received a hard shove off the bed and fell on the floor.

"You're so mean, koneko-chan," Kisshu teased. "And you're a bully."

Ichigo giggled and looked at her boyfriend. "You're an idiot, Kisshu-kun," she said. "But you're my idiot, so I guess that gives me a reason to love you." Kisshu smiled and sat up. "Your dad isn't here, is he?" Kisshu asked, a bit frightened. The last time he came to see Ichigo, her dad nearly caught him snuggling with the slumbering cat girl. Luckily for Kisshu, it was night and her father didn't look under her bed. In short, Kisshu was always tried to be careful whenever Ichigo's father was home. Ichigo smiled and shook her head, lying her back against her pillow.

"No. As always, they're off on vacation, leaving me home alone. They won't be back for a few months, which means a month and a half later," she said gloomily.

Kisshu crawled back into the bed and ran his hand through her hair. "Which gives me a better reason to crash here and do this to you every morning." Ichigo looked at him and felt his sweet lips on top of hers. Ichigo giggled and slightly leaned in, her hands cupping the sides of her cheek. Just as the moment was getting better, Kisshu pulled away. He smirked at Ichigo and licked his lips flirtatiously.

"Mmm. Koneko-chan ate some strawberry ice cream. Daddy likey," he purred.

Ichigo blushed furiously but merely winked at him. "Well, if daddy's still hungry, I guess I have to serve him until he's satisfied," she said, climbing on his lap. Kisshu raised his eyebrows and cupped her chin. "You are one bad kitty," he growled, his arms snaking around her waist. "But daddy likes bad kitties." Ichigo giggled and pulled his face into a kiss. Kisshu pulled Ichigo closer to him and gently tugged the ribbons out of her hair then ran his finger up and down the back of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo cracked a smile and giggled through the kiss, her fingers tangled up in the cyniclon's forest green hair. Ichigo brushed a lock of hair off her face and leaned in, deepening the kiss. Kisshu cupped her cheek and slipped her tongue inside Ichigo's mouth, and the two began to have a tongue battle. Finally, the two broke up their kiss and pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo's voice piped up after a serene silence.

"Yes, beautiful?"

"No matter what, you'll always love me, right?"

Kisshu smiled at her and kissed her forehead lovingly. "From now until eternity," he answered. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a pink ribbon with a bell, like the one Aoyuck had given her, and tied it around her neck. "I know it looks like the one that asshole gave you, but I couldn't help it; it reminded me so much about you. I had to get it." Ichigo smiled and gingerly touched the bell. She flicked it and a tuneful jingle came out. She smiled and looked at him. "Kisshu-kun, whatever you give me, I'll love and cherish it with all my heart," she said, pecking his lips gently. "I'll never take it off. I love it."

"I'm glad you like. I think it suits you," he said, gently tapping it, the ringing of the bell echoing in the room. "It makes you look twice as cute."

Ichigo smiled and kissed him once more. A yawn escaped from her mouth and Ichigo got up from her little seat and sat next to him, snuggling under her blanket. "Kisshu-kun, stay with me for the night. My parents aren't home, so you don't have to worry." Kisshu smiled and teleported towards the light, then teleported back into the bed. Kisshu got himself comfortable and pulled Ichigo closer to him. "Goodnight, koneko-chan," he said. Ichigo rested her head on his chest and pecked his cheek.

"Goodnight, Kisshu-kun."

The two snuggled up together and fell asleep. Standing not too far from the house was Ryou. He leaned against a mailbox, his eyes glaring. "Just wait, Ichigo," he snarled under his breath. "After this, you'll never view those disgusting aliens the same."

* * *

><p>The morning sun rose in the sky and shone its light down onto the city. Kisshu grumbled and threw the covers over his head. "Be gone, death light," he mumbled. Knowing that the light won't go away, he sat up groggily and yawned. He looked over at Ichigo and smiled down at her tranquil form, shaking her shoulders. Ichigo moaned and stirred, but was fully awakened by a sweet peck on the lips.<p>

"Morning, kitty-cat," he said in a smooth voice, smiling at her drowsy form.

Ichigo smiled at him and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she mumbled. Kisshu shrugged and rubbed his neck. "It's like seven thirty," he replied. Ichigo grumbled and snuggled back under the covers, her head under the pillow.

"Good night," she said.

Kisshu smiled nuzzled his nose into her cheek. "Come on, koneko-chan. You have to wake up," Kisshu chuckled. "Don't make me tickle you." Ichigo rolled onto her side, completely ignoring the warning. Kisshu smirked and began tickling her wait. Ichigo shrilled out a laughter and began kicking her legs, her face flushed and tears forming.

"Kisshu-kun, stop! I can't take it!" Ichigo screamed. "Stop it, please! My stomach hurts!"

Ichigo tried to push her boyfriend off of her, but he took her wrists and pinned it to the bed, getting on top of her. Ichigo smiled at him and flailed her legs around. "Kisshu-kun, get off me," she demanded. Kisshu smirked and gently kissed her neck. Ichigo blushed at this, but didn't do anything to stop it.

"K-kisshu-kun," she moaned. "I need to take a bath."

Kisshu pouted and stopped kissing her neck. "But things were getting so good," he whined playfully. Ichigo pushed him off and pinned him to the bed, sitting on his abdomen. She kissed him gently and got off, walking into the bathroom. "One day, Kisshu-kun," she said. "One day." Kisshu sat up and smirked at Ichigo.

"Would you like me to join you in there?" he asked flirtatiously.

Ichigo looked at him with a smile. "No thank you. But if you would make me breakfast, love, I'd be really happy." Ichigo closed the door, leaving Kisshu all alone on the bed. He sighed and teleported in the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and spotted some pancake mix and a box of strawberry. He took out the items and read the box.

"'Just add water and bake'" he read out. "Well, okay."

Kisshu got out the necessary items to make the pancake batter and began to make the batter. Ichigo came running down the stairs a few minutes later, wearing her school uniform and fixing her hair into pigtails, with the bell around her neck. "Something smells good. Kisshu-kun," she said. "Whatcha making?"

"Your breakfast," he said. "Sit down, koneko-chan. Your pancakes are almost done."

Ichigo did what she was told and twirled her pigtails in a bored manner. Kisshu set out a stack of pancakes with strawberries and syrup drizzled on top. "Enjoy, lovely," he said. Ichigo smiled and ate a piece of the flapjacks, beamed in delight, and ate to her heart's content. "Do you like it, koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, smiling at his girlfriend. Ichigo nodded with her mouth stuffed with pancakes. Ichigo looked at the time and let out a muffled scream. Bits of pancakes flew all over the place as Ichigo hurriedly shoved her shoes on her feet.

"Kisshu-kun," Ichigo said after swallowing up the pancake. "If you love me, you'll drop me off at school."

Kisshu sighed groaned playfully. "If I have to," he teased. Ichigo picked up her bag and held on the Kisshu's hands just as he teleported away from the house. Moments later, the two were now at the back of the school. Luckily, no one had seen the redhead and her alien boyfriend pop out of nowhere, so they were safe. "Thank you, love," Ichigo said, kissing Kisshu's cheek. "I'll see you later during work."

"Is that all I get?" Kisshu asked, smirking. "You can do better than that, honey."

Ichigo giggled and allowed Kisshu to pull her closer. She leaned and pressed her cool lips against his. Kisshu could still taste strawberries dangling on her lips. Ichigo finally broke up the kiss and winked at him. "Now go back home and wait for me, like the handsome alien you are," she ordered. "And if you behave, maybe you'll get a treat."

Kisshu smirked and pulled her back in for another kiss. This one was much more longer and more passionate than the last one, and they used their tongue for a mini tongue battle. Ichigo pushed him away and turned to walk away. "Bye, Kisshu-kun! I love you!" she hollered over her shoulder.

"I love you too, koneko-chan! Have a good day!"

Ichigo turned and blew Kisshu some kisses, then walked into the school. Ichigo walked down the hall and towards her locker. "Ichigo!" a voice called after her. Ichgio turned to see Moe and Miwa making their way towards her. They slowed down their pace and stopped in front of Ichigo. "Um, Ichigo? I know you don't want to see me, or talk to me, anymore, but I really am sorry about everything. I never meant to hurt you! You're my best friend, and I really don't want to lose you. You see, I was taking a walk through the park, and I saw Masaya. We talked a bit, and when I was about to leave, he kissed me. I tried pushing him off, but he wouldn't leave. I promise you, Ichigo, I would never do anything like that to you on purpose-"

"It's okay."

Moe stopped ranting and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled smiled sadly and looked at the ground."Deep in my heart, I knew that Aoyama was going to betray me. I just didn't know that it would hurt so bad," Ichigo said. "When I saw you with Aoyama, I was hurt, devastated. I was angry at Aoyama for breaking my heart, but I was mostly mad at myself for falling for an ass like him."

"Ichigo," Moe said.

Ichigo depressed smile lit up and Ichigo smiled at Moe. "But I'm glad that you and Aoyama kissed. Because now I'm in a relationship with someone I should have been with from the beginning. And it made me realize that I love him more than I can ever love a guy. And it's his love I need to keep me going." Ichigo made a peace sign with her two fingers and stuck out her tongue. "So, we're okay now. We can continue being friends." Moe smiled widely and hugged Ichigo. "I'm glad we're okay now. I hate it when we fight," Moe said.

"I'm just glad we're all back to normal," Miwa said.

The girls walked down the hallway, towards their first class of the day. "So, Ichigo. Who's your new boyfriend?" Miwa asked teasingly. Ichigo blushed at this but smiled. "His name is Kisshu," Ichigo replied. "We've been dating for a couple of weeks now, and he's a much better boyfriend than Aoyama was."

"Is he cuter?" Moe asked.

Ichigo bit her lip and smiled. "He's way more cuter than Aoyama. Hotter even." The girls laughed at this and hurried down the hall. Once they were gone, a group of girls rushed off, revealing Aoyama, who was leaning against the wall. "Just wait, Ichigo," he growled under his breath "Your little boyfriend won't remember a thing about you, and then you'll be all mine."

* * *

><p>Kisshu was back at Ichigo's house, watching some TV. With a bowl of cereal in his hands and a glass of juice on the table. His eyes were glued to the TV screen as he watched <em>Camp Rock, <em>since there was nothing else that interested him. **(A/N: plz don't judge. My love for my fav summer movie is back-even though it's not summer anymore-so I don't wanna hear it)**. He ate his Fruit Loops and slurped up his juice, his eyes stuck to the tv.

"That Tess girl is a bitch," he commented.

"Kisshu."

Kisshu turned to see Pai with a stern look on his face. "We need to talk," the purple haired alien said. Kisshu frowned and looked back to the tv. "I know what you're here for, and I'm not going to leave koneko-chan just because you put your feet down," Kisshu said, chugging down the remainder of his cereal. "I love Ichigo. She needed me when that treehugger didn't care about her. I finally have the thing I care about the most, and I refuse to let her go just because you say we're a lost cause."

Pai was silent as Kisshu ranted and sighed. "I really didn't want to do this, Kisshu, but you left me with no choice," Pai said. Kisshu looked at Pai with a wary look. Before Kisshu could figure out what was going on, Pai tackled him and pinned him to the floor. "PAI!" Kisshu yelled angrily. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Pai ignored Kisshu's protest and held up a needle with a pink liquid inside. ". If Deep Blue-sama ever found out that that you were in love with the enemy, he would kill you. I cannot allow that to happen," Pai said. "I'm sorry, Kisshu. But this is for your own good." With that said, Pai jabbed the needle into Kisshu's neck and injected the substance inside him. Kisshu struggled to get out to Pai's grip, but the older alien overpowered him.

"Pai… please don't do this," Kisshu pleaded. "I love koneko-chan with all my heart. You can't drive me away from the girl I so truly, madly, deeply love."

Pai closed his eyes and looked away. "Sometimes things come out for the better," he said, getting off of Kisshu. Kisshu whimpered and held his neck, where a visible mark was spotted. Kisshu panted and rolled to his side, as if he was in pain.

"Seems like the side effects are kicking in."

Kisshu looked to see Ryou walking in. Pai looked at him and nodded. "In no time, the drug will spread throughout his body, and soon Kisshu will be under our control," Pai informed him. Ryou smirked and squatted down to Kisshu, an evil glint in his eyes. "You prick. I should have known you'd try and split me and koneko-chan up."

"Yes, but now your relationship with Ichigo won't be a problem for the both of us," Ryou said. "In a matter of minutes, everything you know about Ichigo will be erased from your mind."

Kisshu growled and struggled to get up. "I'm surprised koneko-chan can put up with you, seeing how much of a dick you are," Kisshu growled. Ryou stood up and pressed his foot on Kisshu's chest. "It doesn't matter now. Once this is done, you'll be forced to fight your own kitten. And soon, that little bitch will be mine for the taking."

"You really do have issues," Kisshu hissed, then turned to Pai. "Some brother you are. Thanks for nothing."

Pai frowned and turned his back on Kisshu. "This is the only way. I'm sorry this had to be like this," Pai said forlornly. Kisshu shook his head and winced in pain. Slowly, he got up on his feet, even though his entire body ached in pain. "No. If you really did care, you'd let me be. Obviously, your loyalty to Deep Blue-sama is far more important than the safety of your own brother. But its okay; you were going to get rid of me anyway," Kisshu snarled. "Who cares about other people's happiness? You sure don't!"

Pai shut his eyes at this and sunk his nails into his skin. Kisshu glared at Pai for a while, then turned and headed for the door, but he didn't get far. His eyesight got blurry and his body was now numb. Kisshu's eyes drooped as he wobbled back and forth. "Koneko-chan," he mumbled, collapsing to the ground. Ryou walked over the alien's form and smiled maliciously.

"Never thought I'd be the one to say this to an alien, but excellent work, Pai," Ryou said. "When he wakes up, we will began phase two of our plan."

Pai nodded and looked at Kisshu's limp body. "And Blue Knight? What good is he exactly?" Pai asked questioningly. Ryou smirked and picked up an apple from the bowl, biting into it. "He job is only to play 'hero' in this operation," Ryou explained. "I told him that after this, Ichigo will fall back in love with him. What I didn't tell him was that sooner or later, I plan to kill him."

"Why?" Pai asked.

"The only thing Kisshu and I have in common was that we despise Masaya. If I continue to let him participate in this plan, he'll actually win Ichigo's heart. I have to get rid of him before he succeeds."

Pai nodded and looked at the blonde. "Shall we commence phase two of our plan?" Pai asked. Ryou smirked and snickered under his breath. "Commence phase two," he said. While the two aliens were inside, they didn't notice that Taruto was outside, watching the two intently.

"Pai," he said, a look of shock on his face.

Before he was spotted, Taruto turned around and teleported away.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ichigo was walking home from with several shopping bags in her hands. She hummed a bit to the song she heard on the radio earlier in the week and skipped a bit. She walked past the park and was disgusted to see Aoyama sitting on a bench. He smiled and waved at her. "Hey," he said. Ichigo scowled and briskly walked past him. "No, wait, Ichigo, please! I made a mistake!"<p>

"It's a little too late in the game for that!" she snapped. "Now leave me alone, or I will call the cops!"

Aoyama chased after Ichigo and grabbed her arm. "Ichigo, please! I'm sorry I hurt you! I want you back!" he begged. Ichigo yanked her arms out of her grip and glared daggers at hin. "Should have thought about that before you were kissing some other girl!"

"Please, Ichigo. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry! But you can't trust that alien! He is a threat to mankind and he deserves to be eliminated!"

Ichigo bit her lip and stared at Aoyama coldly. "Please. Do you really think I'm going to sit here and take all the shit that's coming out of your mouth?!" Ichigo yelled. "After what you did to me? Give me one good reason why I should even listen to you!"

"Here me out, Ichigo. He doesn't love you. He's from another planet. Tell me, do you know what his people are actually capable of doing?" Aoyama yelled. "Tell me, how well do you really know your boyfriend, or should I say monster?"

"Kisshu-kun is not a monster!" Ichigo protested.

"I'm sorry. Should I call him a freak? Or how does assassin sound to you? Oh wait, murderer is a much better name for him!"

Ichigo glared at him with teary eyes and slapped him across his face so hard it caused Aoyama to stumble back. "Don't you ever call my boyfriend any of those names, or I will personally kill you with my own bare hands!" she screamed angrily at him. Aoyama regained his composure and looked at her calmly. "Just wait, Ichigo. Your boyfriend will hunt you down, and he won't be all lovey dovey business on you."

"What are you saying?" Ichigo demanded.

"I'm saying that your precious little Kisshu isn't the alien you thought he was. And he'll end up breaking your heart."

Ichigo stared at him for a while, then once again slapped him, creating a red hand mark on his left cheek. "Get the hell out of my face, or else you get more than just a slap," he growled. Aoyama smiled and walked past her calmly. "I'll always be your knight in shining armor, Ichigo. Even if your boyfriend if a criminal."

"LEAVE!" Ichigo yelled after him.

Aoyama nodded and walked past her. Ichigo grimaced and walked into the park. "Asshole," she mumbled. "Accusing my Kisshu-kun of being a freak. Who does that prick think he is?" As Ichigo continued ranting on, a figure watched her intently. Its eyes followed her every movement with curiosity. Ichigo stopped and looked around. She sensed the presence of something around her and looked around the area. The park was vacant, and no one was around but her. Cautiously, Ichigo put her things behind a bench. Behind her, some trees shook, its leaves falling off.

"Hello?" Ichigo yelled. "Who's out there! Come out and show yourself!"

A loud roar was heard, and Ichigo whipped around. Out the blue, a chimera charged at her, baring out its fangs. Ichigo quickly jumped in the air and somersaulted over the squirrel-like chimera animal, then landing on the ground safely.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" she called out.

Ichigo, now Mew Ichigo, glared at the chimera animal. "Great. Just what I need to end my day," she grumbled. "A monstrous rodent that's digging for trash!"

The chimera animal roared and charged at the mew. Ichigo skillfully back flipped away from the beast's claws. Mew Ichigo flipped back onto her feet and glared at the monster. "I'm really not in the mood right now!" Mew Ichigo yelled angrily at it. "And I really don't have the patience to deal with you! Strawberry bell!"

Mew Ichigo's weapon appeared before her, and she snatched it. "Ribbon Strawberry-!" Mew Ichigo was cut off when the monster swiped its claws on the mew. Mew Ichigo cried out in pain and tumbled to the ground. A bit bruised and battered, Mew Ichigo struggled to get back on her knees, her bell in her hand.

"Now, chimera animal! Finish her off!"

Mew Ichigo blinked at the sound of the voice, shocked. _'That voice,'_ she thought, slowly shaking her head. _'It couldn't be… no, it can't be!'_ Mew Ichigo looked up and saw an alien hovering in the air. The alien glared down at her, an evil look on his face. Mew Ichigo shook her head, not believing what her eyes was showing her right now. "I… I can't believe it!"

"Finish her!" the alien exclaimed.

"KISSHU-KUN?!" Mew Ichigo screamed.


	5. Kisshu!

Ch.5

Mew Ichigo stared in shock at the alien in the air, not believing what was in front of her. Was this real? Is this really happening? "Kisshu-kun," she reiterated. "W-what are you doing?" Kisshu looked at her with the coldest stare, and scowled at her.

"Who do you think you are, referring me as 'Kisshu-kun'?" he asked bitterly.

"Kisshu-kun, it's me, your girlfriend," she said. "Why are you terrorizing the town?"

Kisshu smirked evilly and gestured to the chimera animal. "Why, I'm merely preparing the arrival of our ruler, Deep Blue-sama," he said. "By getting rid of you humans, it will lead my people into a glorious future." Ichigo looked at Kisshu, baffled by this. "Kisshu-kun, stop playing," she said, a bit of fear in her voice. "Th-this isn't funny anymore." Kisshu's eyes glinted and snapped his fingers.

"Kill her," he ordered the chimera animal.

The beast roared and charged at her, readying his claws. Ichigo eyes grew wide and back flipped out of the monster's grasp. Ichigo flipped back onto her feet and looked at Kisshu. _'I don't understand,'_ Ichigo thought. _'Kisshu-kun promised me that he'll give up on trying to conquer the world. Why is he doing this?'_ Ichigo wished that she paid attention to her opponent. When she looked back the monster, it swiped is claws at her. Ichigo cried out in pain and she glared at the beast. Gripping her weapon tightly, Ichigo wiped the blood off the side of her mouth and held up her strawberry bell, preparing for the next attack.

"Now, chimera animal! Dispose of this infernal human!" Kisshu yelled.

The monster growled and charged at Ichigo. "RIBBON STAWBERRY SURPRISE!" Mew Ichigo screamed. The monster screamed in pain as the attack collided into his chest. It reverted back into a small little squirrel and scampered off. Mew Ichigo panted and collapsed to the ground, the pain surging throughout her body.

"I'm impressed, to say the least."

Ichigo looked up and saw that Kisshu was only a few feet off the ground. "You have clearly sparked my interest, for a human," he continued. Ichigo slowly got up, wincing at the pain, and looked at the alien with sad and confused eyes. "Why, Kisshu? Why did you let out a chimera animal?" she demanded, nearly at the verge of tears. "You promised me that you loved me, and that you'd give up on this Deep Blue-sama shit! After everything I've gone through recently, Kisshu? Why did you do it?"

Kisshu looked at her, his gaze as cold as Elsa's powers. "I never made such a ridiculous promise to a worthless being, let alone confess my undying love for you," he snapped. "Deep Blue-sama will awaken soon, and this world will be his to rule. My people will no longer have to suffer and die. Our lives will flourish and replenish in this world, and we will live in bliss knowing that monsters like you will no longer roam this world." Ichigo shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. The tears welled up in her eyes, and a few tears slid down her face.

"But… you told me that you'll love me from now till forever," she said.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo and once again gave her that cold stare. "I can't possibly see me falling in love with a freak like you," he hissed. He turned his back to her and levitated into the air. "Until we meet again, Mew Ichigo." Kisshu teleported away, leaving Ichigo all alone. She stared at the ground, not saying anything. The sun was being clouded by dark clouds, signaling that it was about to rain soon. After standing there for quite some time, Ichigo finally turned around and walked home, biting her lips.

"W-what just happened?" she murmured. "What happened to my sweet and handsome Kisshu-kun?"

Her mind was hurting, and her limbs were aching. She transformed back and picked up her abandoned shopping bags, then trudged on home. Up on top of a tree, Ryou and Pai had watched the spectacle with interest. "Kisshu had done good," Ryou commented. "It won't be long until I have that girl in my arms."

"My potion have surely distorted his memory of his beloved," Pai said. "Now Kisshu only sees her as a target."

Ryou smirked and watched the depressed girl walk back home. "Our plan is working. Ichigo thinks that her boyfriend hates were and wants nothing to do with her, but what she doesn't know is that he's been drugged, and is now under my control," he cackled with a malicious smile. "Now with your brother out of the way, all I need to do is get rid of the other boy, and then that bitch will be all mine."

Pai sighed and rubbed his temple as Ryou evilly laughed. _'I think he's going nuts over this,'_ he thought. _'If I knew that this would happen, I might have not agreed to this.'_ Pai looked at the skies and thought about what went down earlier at Ichigo's house. Even though he was involved in Ryou's plan, he felt guilty for what he did. He knew what it was like to fall in love with that one person, but can never be with them because it is forbidden. He sighed and crossed his arms.

' _I didn't want to do this to Kisshu, but I don't want him to make the same mistake as me,' _he thought. _'I don't want my brother to be torn away from his true love.'_

"Pai," Ryou said, snapping the alien back to reality. "Let's go." Pai placed his hand on Ryou's shoulders and the two disappeared. When those two were out of sight, a mysterious person walked out. He wore a black hoodie, jeans and black sneakers. The person pulled down his hood, revealing Taruto. "I knew something was up about Kisshu," he said. "I have to stop them before anything bad happen."

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the shocking fight between Ichigo and Kisshu, and not much had happen. Since Ryou had decided to give the girls a day off, the other Mew Mews were sitting outside of a café, eating and talking over cake. Ryou was back at the lab doing who knows what. Lettuce took a sip from her soda and looked at the others.<p>

"You know, it's been a while since we last saw Ichigo," she said. "I wonder if she's okay."

"She's probably too busy making love with her new hubby," she retorted. "Besides, she betrayed us, Lettuce. Why be so concerned about her?"

Zakuro slurped up her smoothie and looked at Mint. "Mint, you shouldn't say such things about Ichigo like that. She's our friend and leader. I don't it's wise for you to say such crude things about her," she said. Mint glared at Zakuro and crossed her arms. "Onee-sama, I think you're forgetting something: Ichigo is dating the enemy for three weeks. She could have given him information-"

"Mint," Zakuro interrupted. "Do you care about Ichigo?"

Mint stopped rambling and looked at the ground. "Of course I care about Ichigo, but-"

"If you care about her like you say you do, then you should be happy for her. Ichigo has gone through a tragic heartbreak, and that boy was the one who made her happy again. How would you like if Ichigo called you a traitor for being in love with someone?"

Mint stared at the older mew and glanced at her beverage. "I wouldn't feel too good about it," she admitted. The girls remained quiet, not knowing what to say, until a few passerbys caught their attention.

"I hope Ichigo gets better soon. I'm worried about her," one said.

"I know. But all we can do now is just give her some space," another said.

Lettuce looked up and noticed Moe and Miwa walking. "Um, excuse me," she said. Moe and Miwa stopped and looked at the girls. "You're Ichigo's friends from school, right? Do you know what happened to her?" Moe and Miwa walked towards them and shook their heads.

"Ichigo doesn't feel comfortable talking about it," Moe said. "She said it had something about her boyfriend suddenly acting violent towards her, but that's all we know."

"Ichigo's surely is heartbroken about this. When we went to go see her yesterday, she was crying and there was so many tubs of strawberry ice cream everywhere," Miwa added.

"Ichigo-oneechan is depressed?" Pudding inquired. Moe nodded, then began rummaging through her purse. "Before I forget, I want you to give this to your boss." And she handed the girls Ryou's driver license and a needle with a small amount of the pink liquid inside. "I found this on the floor when we were leaving. I don't think Ichigo knows about, or used it. I think your boss might have broken into her house. Since you work there, I thought you'd give it to him.

"Moe think that your boss has something about Ichigo's problem," Miwa said.

"Obviously, he has something to do with this, Miwa," Moe said. "His license was right next to the needle when I found it. When I asked Ichigo about it, she said she doesn't know anything about it. Her boyfriend wasn't home she came back from school, and found some broken picture frames. Not to mention he was standing Obviously, he has something to do with it."

"You met Ichigo's boyfriend?" Mint asked.

"No. Ichigo recently told us of her relationship last Wednesday. I guess that's when things went down the drain. That was when her boyfriend, Kisshu-I think that's his name- began to act weird," Miwa said.

Moe shrugged and smiled at the girls. "Anyways, it was nice talking to you girls. We'll see you later!" The girls said their goodbyes and watched the other two walk off. "This is beyond suspicious," Mint said once the girls have disappeared. "Why would Ryou break into Ichigo's home?"

'It does sound suspicious, "Zakuro said, looking at his driver's license. "Then again, he has been acting quite peculiar lately. Like he's doing this secretive plan or something."

A gasp came from Lettuce and the girls looked at her. "T-this needle…" she murmured, her eyes widened in shock as she examined the needle. "…P-pai-kun…" Zakuro took the object from her hand and began inspecting it. Sure enough, in small writing, Pai's name was engraved on needle. "This doesn't make any sense," Lettuce said. "Why would Ryou have a needle that belongs to Pai?"

"Pudding remembers now, na do da!" Pudding suddenly shouted. Some pedestrians looked at the young girl, some jumped, and others gave her a questioning look. "Pudding, keep your voice down," Mint scolded the girl. Pudding sulked a bit, but her smiled once more. "The other day, Pudding was changing in the locker room, when Pudding heard Ryou talking to someone. So Pudding went to the lab and saw Ryou talking to someone. Pudding couldn't tell who it was Ryou was talking to, but the person did have pointy ears."

The girls looked at each other, and at the objects in hand. They all had the same thoughts, running through their minds.

Were Ryou and Pai working together to get rid of Kisshu?

* * *

><p>That night in her room, Ichigo was eating her thirty-seventh (and counting) tub of ice cream, with "The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez was playing on her IPod on repeat. Strawberry ice cream was all over her mouth, and tears soaked her face. Ichigo slurped the frozen treat from the spoon and sniffed. She looked at her pictures of her and Kisshu on her phone and bit her lips. She stared longingly at the one where Kisshu and her were at the beach. Ichigo's ears and tail were out and she was kissing Kisshu's cheek, while Kisshu smiled goofily at the camera. Ichigo closed her eyes and remembered that night when Kisshu slept over.<p>

"_No matter what, you'll always love me, right?_

"_From now until eternity."_

Ichigo's lips trembled as fresh tears slid down her face. A sob slipped out of her mouth, and then broke down. "Why, Kisshu?" Ichigo whimpered. "Why did you hurt me? I thought I meant everything to you! I thought you loved me! Please, Kisshu-kun!" The empty tub of ice cream slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. Ichigo sobbed loudly and pulled her legs closer to her and buried her head in her arms, continued to cry out her sorrow.

'_This is a nightmare,'_ she thought. _'It has to be. It's a nightmare that I don't want to be a part of.'_

Ichigo got up from her bed and walked out. She trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed her thirty-eighth tub of ice cream and was about to go back upstairs when the doorbell rang. Reluctantly, Ichigo walked towards the door and opened the door, only to be greeted to by Aoyama. Before Ichigo could close the door, Aoyama stopped the door with his foot and pushed the door open. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" Ichigo snapped. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood for your shit!"

"Please, Ichigo. I know what I did was wrong, but I just want to talk," he said.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded.

"I want you," he answered. "Can't we just forget what happened in the park and move on?" Ichigo glared at him and placed her ice cream down on the small little table next to the door. "You don't understand what it's like to trust and fall for someone, then to have them go behind your back and make out with some other slut," she said, her voice rising. "Do you know what's like, Aoyama? Do you?" Aoyama opened his mouth to speak, but Ichigo stopped him. "No, you don't. You don't care about me. You don't care about anyone else but yourself."

"That's not true!" Aoyama objected. "If I didn't care, why am I here?"

"Because you care so much about your goddamn reputation!" Ichigo screamed back. "You want to remain that popular guy who can get all the girls by using his charm and cuteness, but you only pretend to love them and later manipulate them. It won't be long until you break their hearts and move on to the next victim. Well, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that."

"Ichigo, none of that is true!" He protested.

"Really? So when Sakura Kinochi told us that you took her out to a date to the movies and dumped her the next day, you mean to say that it was all a lie? Or how about the time you and Yumi Takagawa went to dinner , and left her there crying when it was all over? But I like the time you took Minami Tokigoru to the school dance , then ended up making out with Rina Hanachi, and broke both their hearts! Two points for the champ! Need I go on?"

"Ichigo, I- those girls meant nothing to me!" he yelled.

"Exactly, that's my point!" she retorted back. "All you care about is taking advantage of an innocent girl's heart and shattering it into pieces. You may seem like a nice guy, but you're nothing but a conceited dick who cares about his rep more than other people. And for that, I will never be yours. I'd rather die than to be the next victim of your little game." And with that, Ichigo slammed the door in Aoyama's face, took her slightly melted ice cream and walked upstairs. Back outside, Aoyama growled and walked off.

"You can't stay in love with him forever," he mumbled. "One of these days, you'll have to realize that he's not worth your love."


	6. Mysterious Behavior

Ch.6

In the aliens' ship, Taruto snuck into Pie's lab, hoping to find something that would help him about his brother's usual behavior. Luckily, Pie was out, and Kisshu was sleeping, giving the younger boy the opportunity he needed. He quietly closed the door and walked past the tables with tubs filled with various colored liquids. Taruto sat down in the desk chair and power up Pie's laptop.

"I know Pie had something to do with Kisshu, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this," he muttered.

He quickly types in the password and began looking the many files. There was one about the Mew Mews and had a profile of each Mew Mew. He was briefly interested when he spotted Pudding, but snapped himself out of it and continued to search. "Come on! There has to be something here useful here," he growled. Taruto sat back in the chair, tapping the computer absentmindedly. He bit his lip and typed "Mew Ichigo" into the search engine and luckily, a document pooped up.

"'Recently, Kisshu have been pursuing a relationship with Mew Ichigo, when he realized that he should be focusing on preparing for Deep Blue-sama. Although I can understand Kisshu's feelings for Mew Ichigo, he cannot pursue in a relationship with her,'" Taruto read. "'To save Kisshu from making the biggest mistake of his life, I and Shirogane drugged Kisshu, distorting his memories of the infernal being, and fooling him into believing that Mew Ichigo was an enemy that needed to be destroyed. Though I hate lying to my brother, it is for his own safety. If Deep Blue-sama ever found out about Kisshu's secret affair, Kisshu will surely lose his life for becoming a traitor to his own species. However, being siblings, I can understand what it is like to fall in love. For I have fallen in love with Mew Lettuce. Shy, timid, and quite kind-hearted she is, I cannot let my feelings get in the way of my work. I pray that Kisshu will understand. Though he cannot remember Mew Ichigo, I have to make sure he received another dosage of the drug. My special elixir will only take effect for a certain period of time, and slowly, Kisshu will regain his memory. I also must remember to hide the antidote, before it falls into the wrong hands.'"

Taruto remained silent, sucking in this newfound information. He looked around and saw a test tube containing crimson liquid. Taruto picked it up and, after reading the label, saw that it was the antidote.

"Well, never thought I'd be the one to save a relationship," he muttered, then teleported out the lab.

* * *

><p>At school the following Monday, Ichigo sat in class, staring off into space. Her chocolate brown eyes were red from crying last night, her uniform was wrinkled, and her hair was a train wreck. It's as if she didn't even bother to brush it. And oh, the smell. Many people she passed by gave her looks that said 'you look like you were raped. You smell like it too.' Even the teachers were being sympathetic towards her. And to make sure none of the students pass out, they either kept the window open, or sprayed the class with Lysol, or something other than Ichigo's "beautiful" fragrance. As her history teacher went on about a Japanese empire, Ichigo's mind wandered off to the previous battle with Kisshu. Thinking about it made Ichigo's eyes water. It made no sense to her at all; why would Kisshu attack her when he told her that he'll love her forever. Ichigo eyes flickered and she closed her eyes, hoping the pounding of her hed would stop. After that shocking encounter, Kisshu have been attacking her several times. Ichiog always tried to reason with him, but never listened, or cared, to what she had to say.<p>

'_It doesn't make any sense,'_ she thought. _'Kisshu-kun was so out of character. Why would he attack me? More importantly, who would he lie to me?'_

Ichigo shook that thought away and continue to jot down notes. Sure, Kisshu was sneaky and sly, not to mention utterly attractive, but he is not the type to lie to one. You'd be surprised about how much you learn about a person, and Ichigo learned about her lover. She bit her lower lip and tapped her nails on her desk. _'Not only that, Shirogane and Aoyuck have been acting really weird too.'_ As she thought said, she glanced at Aoyama, who was asking a question. Surprisingly, when they crossed paths, he didn't even try to reason with her, or greet her in any way. He merely walked past her and continued on his way. She did however catch him staring at her, and a wicked smirk was on his face. There was even a glint of mischief in his eyes. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. They both went their separate ways and continued their stroll to their classes. Not only that, but this morning as she was leaving her house, she met up with Ryou, and apologized to her for his behavior. This certainly intrigued Ichigo, since Ryou never apologizes.

"The café is not as lively without your stupidity," he had said. "I-no, Tokyo Mew Mew- needs you back."

Ichigo merely looked at him, reading his facial expression. She saw a flash in his eyes, and a smirk graced his lips. "I'll think about it," she told him and hurried off to school. Ichigo sighed and bit her pencil. A string of events were happening, and somehow, Ichigo felt as if they were all related. The class bell rang, signaling the end of class and it was lunch time. Moe and Miwa walked over to Ichigo and frowned.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?" Miwa asked. "You look sad."

Ichigo looked at her and then at her hands. "It's nothing, guys, forget about it," she said, packing up her belongings into her bag. Moe and Miwa looked at her, unconvinced, and looked at her with a "don't give us that bullshit. Tell us what's wrong" look. "It's just that… it's sorta hard to talk about here," Ichigo said. Moe took her hand and dragged her out of the class, with Miwa towing after her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the girls' locker room. 'Cause quite frankly, Ichigo, you sort of smell like dog crap," Moe answered.

Ichigo didn't say anything, but let her friends drag her the rest of the way. They crossed through the gym and entered the girls' locker room, where Moe shoved Ichigo into the nearest shower and handed her a scrub and a soap bar.

"Ichigo give us your uniform," Moe instructed.

Ichigo did as she was told and handed her clothes to Moe. She turned the dial and was hit with hot water. Ichigo silently took a bath, washing away debris and dirt off her body. Moe handed her a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner, and Ichigo washed her hair. Finally, Ichigo stopped the shower and stepped out, wrapped in a towel.

"Here you go, Ichigo. You had a spare in your locker," Miwa said.

Ichigo took it with a smile and dried herself. She lotioned her arms and leg and put deorderant on her pits. Moe and Miwa looked away as Ichigo changed into the fresh uniform. "So… Ichigo…. what's wrong?" Miwa asked. "And don't say there's nothing wrong, because I know when someone's depressed." Ichigo brushed her hair and sat down on the bench, looking at her lap, trying to fight back tears. "It's… hard to talk about without crying," she murmured. The girls sat next to Ichigo and smiled. "Talk," Moe said with a smile. The hairbrush clattered onto the ground, and Ichigo broke down crying.

"It's just that… Kisshu's been acting really weird lately, and now he sees me like I'm nothing to him," she blurted out. "It breaks my heart to see the guy I so love treat me like this. I know something's wrong, but… I don't know."

"Has he been treating you wrongly?" Moe demanded, cracking her knuckles. "Because, you know us. We don't play."

Ichigo shook her head and buried her hand in her hair. "It's just that, when I was on my way home, I met up with Kisshu. He was acting different, as if he was a completely different person. He was even trying to hurt me! When I asked why would he hurt me if he loved me, he said he could never fall in love with someone my species."

"Species?!" Moe exclaimed incredulously. "What is he, some type of hypocrite? What do you mean 'someone my species'?!"

Ichigo only looked at her friend with sadness in her eyes. Moe and Miwa were completely oblivious to her alter ego, Mew Ichigo, and how she was the one kicking cyniclon ass. Ichigo could only imagine what her friends would say if they found out she was dating an alien. "Ichigo, if he's hurting you, why don't you break up with him?" Miwa asked.

"Because, even if he is like this, I still love him," Ichigo answered. "Deep down inside, I know that something is wrong. I can feel it in my heart. I don't know what it is, or why it's happening, but I have to put everything back into its rightful place. Kisshu was the only person who actually cared about me, when I was taking verbal abuse from my boss, and Aoyuck is sleeping with other girls. Even though I pushed him away so many times, I want him to know that I love him, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back to normal."

"But, Ichigo, he's abusing you!" Moe protested.

Ichigo looked at her friend with desperate eyes. "He's hurt, and I want to heal him," Ichigo said. The girls stared at her for a while, before Miwa smiled. "You must really love him if you want to help him from this dilemma," she said. Ichigo blushed and nodded, making the girls laugh at her reddening face. They didn't see, or, hear, Kisshu outside, eavesdropping on their conversation. The alien frowned and stared at the ground with a stone hard face, a single tear slid down his face.

"Ichigo…" he muttered, before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ichigo was cleaning up the tables at the café. She called Ryou that she was on her way over, and surprisingly, he didn't yell at her for being a minute late. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Moe and Miwa sitting a nearby table, pretending to be in a conversation, but was really keeping an eye on Ichigo. During school, Ichigo explained to them how mysterious Ryou and Aoyama have been , so the girls decided to go to work with her, making sure Ryou didn't do some funny business. She picked up some plates and cups and walked over to the kitchen, when Mint stopped in front of her. The girls stared at each other, before Ichigo calmly walked off. Mint sighed and sat down onto a chair.<p>

"I guess Ichigo isn't ready to forgive me yet," she mumbled.

A hand fell onto her shoulders and she looked up to see Zakuro. "Just give her a while, Mint, I'm sure she'll come around," Zakuro suggested, giving the girl her rare smiles. Mint nodded and smiled at the older girl and the two got back to work. Ichigo walked out and walked over to Moe and Miwa, when Ryou stepped in front of her.

"May I have a word with you? For just a moment?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at him then at her friends. They were watching her and mouthed to her "What did he want?" Ichigo shrugged and turned to him "For what reason?" she asked. Ryou smirked and took the platter from her hands, handing it to Mint. "These foods go to table 5," he said, dragging Ichigo away. Ryou led her down to the basement and closed the door. "Okay, Ryou. You better have a damn good reason as to why I'm down here." Ryou looked at her for a while, then smiled. Ichigo slowly backed away from him and gulped. She didn't like the way he looked at her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about you and your boyfriend," he said with fake sympathy. "For someone who said he'll love you till the end of time, he really did give you nice stab in the back."

"My business with Kisshu-kun has nothing to do with you," she growled.

"Oh, but it does, Ichigo. You see, that little alien freak took away something that I never got the chance to attain. He wormed his way in, and took away my trophy," he said. Ichigo glared at him, her arms crossed against her chest. "And what exactly is that prize?" she asked. Ryou smirked and walked towards her, forcing Ichigo to back up. He took her shoulders and shoved her against the wall. He leaned in and whispered harshly in her ear, "You." Ichigo's eyes flew open and stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!" she shouted. Ryou looked at her dead in the eye, shivers crawling up Ichigo's spine like a spider walking up the wall.

"Don't you understand, Ichigo? I love you. I want to be with you," he said. "I can give you what that freak never gave you: passion, lust, excitement. Be mine, and all of that will be at the tip of your tongue." Ichigo was silent, too shocked to even produce words. Ryou took this as an opportunity to kiss her, so he dove in for her lips. Ichigo placed her fingers on lips and stared at him, her her lips scrunched into a scowl. She lifted her hands and slapped him across his face, then shoved him off of her.

"Is that all you men see me as? A prize, a trophy? Is that all I am to you?" she screamed at him angrily. "You don't care about me at all!"

"Ichigo-"

"No! No, don't you "ichigo" me, you asshole! You think I'm actually going to fall for such a shitwad of a confession?! All you care about is your pride and reputation, not even realizing the damage you're doing. My heart is full set on someone, and I refuse to let that love go!"

"Love?" Ryou spat. "Why do you think that freak loves you? He tried to kill you multiple times, and you think he still loves you?"

"I know he does! And I still love him. Not because he's an alien, but because he actually treats me with the respect and love I deserve! And even though he's hurting me, I love him. Why? Because I know he doesn't mean to! Something is wrong with him, and I can't be mad at him for something he can't control."

Ryou laughed bitterly. "Can't control? He and his cronies were sent down to Earth to destroy us! To kill us! It's in his nature to do something rash. Can't control, my ass!" he yelled. Ichiog scoffed and shook her head. "You really think you can woo me with pretty words of lust and seductiveness? Well, I'm not that easy to conquer. You will never understand true love, because all you're in love with is yourself." Ichigo glared at him for a while, before walking past him. "I'm done here. I should be working instead of wasting my time with you." Ryou smirked and grabbed her arm. Ichigo looked at him, shocked, and shrieked when Ryou brutally shoved to to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I don't take 'no' for an answer," he growled. "You're mine, whether you like it or not."

Ichigo's lips quivered and her body trembled. Ryou smirked maliciously as she placed his hands on her thigh, slowly running them up and down her leg. "I wonder how you look like with no clothes," he purred viciously. Ichigo gulped, closed her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her.

'_Kisshu-kun, please help me,'_ she cried in mind desperately, tears escaping her eyelids and sliding down her cheek.

Just when she thought no one would come for her, Ryou was suddenly tackled and a figure was beating him up. Ichigo sat up and watch with fear. "Let this be a warning: no one hurts her but _me_," a voice growls. Ichigo looked up and beamed.

"Kisshu-kun!" she exclaimed happily, her face soaked.

Kisshu scooped her up and carried her to a table. He pushed things aside and set her down, examining her body for any bruise mark. "Did he hurt you?" he asked. Ichigo shook her head, sniffing. Kisshu looked at her and they locked eyes. Ichigo realized, under close inspection, that Kisshu's perfect amber eyes were now crimson red. She took his face into her hands and pulled them closer, eyeing them with interest.

"Like what you see?" Kisshu teased.

Ichigo didn't answer, but merely continued to stare into his eyes. "Your eyes," she said finally. "Are not this color." Kisshu stared at her curiously, an eyebrow quirked upward. Ichigo's eyes trailed down from his eyes to his neck. She tilted his head to the side to see two visible marks, similar to a vampire bite mark, dotted on his skin. Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and locked her eyes with Kisshu. "You're not yourself, Kisshu. Someone or something corrupted you, turning you into a different person," she said. "Who gave you this mark?"

"Why do you care?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo stared into his blood red eyes and placed her hands on his cheeks once more, stroking them gently. "Because, even though you may see me as an enemy, even though I'm your target, I love you. My heart is completely yours. I love you and only you, no matter what anyone says about us." Kisshu stared at her, shocked at her confession, and smirked. "Humans like you deserves to die. To fade away from existence," he said, taking Ichigo's chin in his hands. "But I must say, you have captured my interest."

"You don't seem to remember our relationship, Kisshu-kun. So I'm going to help you with a special trick," she said flirtatiously.

"Do your worst," Kisshu growled.

Ichigo smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Kisshu was stunned for a while, but smirked and responded. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, wrapped her legs around his waist. Ichigo moaned in the kiss, her hands buried in his hair. As Kisshu bit her lower lip, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. He pushed away from Ichigo and clutched his head, cringing.

"Kisshu-kun? What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Ichigo took his head and looked at him with concern. His eyes began to flicker from red to amber and then red again. Ichigo gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. "Kisshu-kun! Y-your eyes!" she yelled. "What happened to them?" Kisshu moaned and crumbled down to his feet, crying out in pain. "Pai… needle…. Blondie… koneko-chan…" she heard him say. Kisshu held on to his stomach and looked at Ichigo desperately, his eyes changing color from red to amber.

"Help," he whimpered.

Then, like that, Kisshu disappeared. Ichigo stared at the empty space, confused on what happened. She pulled down her collar, where her bell was still wrapped around her neck, and touched it gently. "Kisshu-kun," she whispered. She looked over at Ryou, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. Ichigo stared at his figure then frowned, walking out of the basement.

'_What did Ryou do?' _Ichigo thought. _'What did_ _Ryou do to my Kisshu-kun that made him act this way? And his eyes… those marks…'_

Ichigo remembered how Kisshu's eyes changed color and how those marks stood out. Ichigo narrowed her eyes and stopped walking. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with Kisshu-kun, even if it's the last thing I do," she growled under her breath.


	7. Back To Normal with a Plan

Ch.7

Back at the ship, Kisshu stumbled around, his limbs were numb, his insides were on fire, and his head was aching with pain. Kisshu fell to his knees, panting heavily. His eyes were small and he held back a cry as he felt a sudden stab of pain surge though his stomach. He slowly got up, using the wall as support, but only slumped back to the ground. "Why?" he whispered harsly. "Why is this happening to me? What is going on with my body?"

"Kisshu."

Kisshu winced at the sound of the voice; even the smallest of things made his head hurt. He looked up and saw Taruto behind him, a concerned look in his face. "Are you sick?" Taruto asked. _'"Sick" isn't the word I'd use,' _Kisshu thought. _'"Painfully dying" seems more fitting.'_ Taruto walked over to his brother and helped him up. "Something's wrong with me, Taruto," Kisshu muttered. Taruto nodded. He knew what Kisshu was going though. After going through Pai's computer and finding the truth on his plans, Taruto had learned a bit about Kisshu's state. Pai's elixir was wearing off, but leaft a trail of utter hell behind. They finally reached Kisshu's room and Taruto gently set Kisshu down on his bed. Kisshu moaned in pain and slowly looked at Taruto, his smber-turning-red eyes looking at him desperately.

"Taruto… what's going on with me?" he asked, his throat becoming dry. "Why do I always think of that human girl? It's like her face is implanted in my mind

"That's what love can do to you," Tarutp said simply, a small blush on his face. Though he always teased Kisshu about loving the "old hag", as Taruto called her, he did have some feelings for Pudding. Of couse, he would ever admit it. Pai would lecture him about him betraying his people, and he had a pretty good idea what Deep Blue would do to him if he found out. "You know you're in love with someone when you think about them more than once."

"Who died and made you Cupid?" Kisshu joked, laughing a bit. Kisshu abruptly stopped when his laughing made his throat hurt.

Kisshu moaned and began coughing violently. He slowly tried to sit up, but a sudden cry of pain escaped his lips. Kisshu fell back and looked at Taruto, confusion lit in his eyes. Taruto held up a needle, and a drop of crimson red liquid was hanging from the end. "T-taruto…?" Kisshu whispered.

"Everything will be okay, Kishsu," Taruto said reassuringly. "There's no need to worry. I'm here for you."

Kisshu was about to say something, but he felt another jab of pain in his stomach, making the poor green-haired alien to scream. He rolled to his side, curled up into a ball, and panted heavily. His body was now covered in sweat, and the headache was slowly growing worse. Kisshu's eyes shot open, his now small eyes rapidly changing color from amber to red and continuing the sequence.

'_Kisshu-kun,' _Ichigo's voice rang in his head.

"K-koneko-chan," Kisshu whimpered, then closed eyes and slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Back home, Ichigo was pacing in her room, her mind deep in thought. She ran straight home after her shift, not even giving Ryou a second glance, and made a break for it. She came home and immediately took a bath (God knows where his hands have been) and thought long and hard about Kisshu's weird behavior. "I know something's wrong with Kisshu, Masha," Ichigo said to her fuzzy robot. "I know it." Ichigo stared at the wall, where she have been plastering sticky notes. "Okay, Ichigo, think. This all started two weeks ago, when Kisshu dropped me off at school," she muttered thoughtfully. "It was that day when he attacked me at the park, right after Aoyuck "conversed". Ryou tried to sweet talk me, then attempted to rape me, but Kisshu-kun stopped him before any harm could happen. That's when I noticed his red eyes." Ichigo sighed and fell onto her bed.<p>

"_Just wait, Ichigo. Your boyfriend will hunt you down, and he won't be all lovey dovey business on you."_

"_I'm saying that your precious little Kisshu isn't the alien you thought he was. And he'll end up breaking your heart."_

"_Can't control? He and his cronies were sent down to Earth to destroy us! To kill us! It's in his nature to do something rash. Can't control, my ass!"_

"Now that I think about it, Aoyama and Shirogane have been acting weird. Ever since Kisshu began… violent," Ichigo murmured. "Do you think they were in on this?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Masha cried, breaking Ichigo's train of thoughts. "Alien, alien!"

Ichigo looked at Masha grabbed her pendant and ran out the door, with Masha in tow. "Where?" She asked. "The park," Masha answered. Ichigo sighed and ran all the way to the park. Thank goodness everyone was inside, otherwise, they would have spotted a sprinting girl with cat ears and tail. When Ichigo arrived at the part, she looked around the park, but spotted no alien, or any sign of Kisshu.

"Masha, are you sure there's an alien here?" she asked.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," Masha said.

Ichigo sighed and continued to look around. She spotted a figure lying on the ground, motionless, and walked towards it. Curiously, she knelt down besides the unconscious body, and flipped it onto his back. She gasped and her eyes went wide when she was a very familiar face.

"Kisshu-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Ichigo, chimera animal, chimera animal!" Masha yelled.

"What?" Ichigo yelled. A loud shrieking broke through the silence, and Ichigo turned to see a rat like chimera animal. "Oh, just my luck," she groaned. She took out her pendent and transformed. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!" she yelled. Mew Ichigo stood in front of Kisshu glaring at the beast.

"How dare you lay your grubby nails on my sweet Kisshu-kun!" she exclaimed. "For the earth's future, I'll be at your service Nya~! "

The chimera animal roared and sliced the air with claws. Mew Ichigo scooped up Kisshu and moved out of the way just in time before she was hit. She placed Kisshu down under a tree and kissed him. "Stay here, my sweet," she whispered to him. "I have some business to take care of." With that, Mew Ichigo got up and ran towards the monster, back flipped towards him, leaped into the air and kicked the side of its head. She pushed off and landed on the ground safely. The chimera animal, now angered, roared ferociously, and charged towards Mew Ichigo. It swiped Mew Ichigo with its claws, making her stumble back. Ichigo regained her composure and summoned her strawberry bell.

"Time to give this infested rat its meds," she growled.

She held out her weapon and began preparing her attack. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she exclaimed. The flood of light showered the screeching beast and turned it back into its original state. Masha ate the parasite and Mew Ichigo ran to Ichigo. "Kisshu-kun? Kisshu-kun!" she exclaimed. "Oh, crap! Kisshu-kun, please! This isn't funny anymore!" Kisshu groaned and slowly opened his eyes, which was still red.

"Koneko…chan," he muttered. "I'm… so… sorry."

"Kisshu-kun! Kisshu-kun, please! Don't die on me!" she cried, tears slipping down her face.

"Stupid hag," a voice muttered. "He's unconscious." Ichigo looked behind her and saw Taruto behind her. "Let me teleport you back to your house. When Kisshu wakes up, I'll explain everything." Ichigo agreed and took Taruto's and Kisshu's hand as they teleported to her room. Ichigo laid Kisshu onto her bed and draped the blanket over him.

"I feel bad for Kisshu," Taruto said. "He doesn't deserve this."

Ichiog stared at Kisshu and caressed his cheek. "Taruto… what happened to Kisshu?" she asked. Before Taruto could say anything, Kisshu began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, the red completely drained from his amber eyes, and looked at Ichigo. "Koneko-chan? Taruto? What happened? Where am I?" he muttered, holding his forehead. Ichigo smiled, tears coming down her face once more and tackled the stunned Kisshu with a hug.

"Kisshu-kun, you're okay!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried about you!"

Kisshu remained stunned for a while, but smiled and hugged Ichigo. "I'm sorry, ichigo," he said. "I didn't mean to make you worry about me." Ichigo pulled away and cupped the side of his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kisshu blushed furiously, his eyes wide. It wasn't like Ichigo to be so… bold. Nonetheless, he kissed her back. Ichigo broke the kiss and smiled, her cheeks a bit flushed as well. "You haven't kissed me in such a long time. I couldn't help it," she said.

"Uh, hello? I'm still here," Taruto said, looking utterly disgusted. "And ew! Get a room!"

"In case you haven't noticed, this is my room, midget," Ichigo retorted calmly. "But seriously, Kisshu. Why were acting so weird?"

Kisshu looked at her sadly, scratching behind her cat ears. Ichigo leaned in his touch and purred happily, her tail swishing with content. "I was drugged," he explained. "Pai drugged me and I blacked out. It was the day I dropped you off at school."

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Not just Pai. Blondie too," Taruto added. "They knew that you two wouldn't break up. Ryou thought that Kisshu was dangerous, and Pai knew that Kisshu would get himself killed by falling in love with a human. So the two teamed up and created an elixir that will brainwash Kisshu into thinking that Ichigo was the enemy and needed to be killed."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "That blonde headed bastard... I hate him!"

Ichigo got up and began murmuring angry words under her breath. "I should have known Ryou was behind this! And to stoop to such a low level! That's completely despicable!" Ichigo growled. "Let me guess: treefucker was in this too, wasn;t he?" Taruto nodded and Ichigo punched the wall.

"Ryou promised him that you would be his if he was able to convince you into forgetting about Kisshu. But secretly, Ryou wanted you for himself."

"Yeah, I figured that part already," Ichigo snapped. "I swear, when I see those two dumbasses, I'm gonna chop their balls off, them stab them with a knife, then toss their body into the ocean!" Kisshu saw how angry, Ichigo was and went over to hug her. "It's okay, Koneko-chan," he purred. "They don't even matter anymore. All that matters is that I'm back."

Ichigo blushed and smiled a bit. "Taruto, how did you know about Pai and Ryou?"

"I was on my way to Pudding's house, when I heard yelling coming from your house. I came just in time to see Pai inject the elixir into Kisshu, and I overheard their plans," Taruto explained.

Ichigo growled but didn't say anything. She leaned into Kisshu's touch and smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay," she whisperd. Kisshu smiled and kissed her forehead. "You need to get revenge on Blondie, and I want to get back at Pai for treating me like a puppet. Plus, we need to get rid of that treehugger," Kisshu said

"Go on," Ichigo said.

"What if we were to say I "died" sacrificing myself for you?" Kisshu said.

"KIsshu, what are you planning exactly?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smirked and let go of her. He walked over to the window, stared at it, then turned to Ichigo and Taruto. "Here's what we're gonna do."


End file.
